Der Raum der Wünsche ein unerwarteter Zweck
by honeydonkey
Summary: slash, pwp(also keine sinnvolle story), HPDM, erster versuch - bitte r


_Titel: Der Raum der Wünsche – Ein unerwarteter Zweck_

_Autor: honeydonkey_

_Rating: R_

_Pairing: HP/DM_

_Warnung: slash!!! Pwp_

_Disclaimer: Haben will... Mist, hab abba nich, sondan nur die JKR.. na ja _

_Anmerkung: Oneshot, aber eigentlich ausbaufähig_

_Inhalt: wie gesagt- pwp, wenn ich's abba ausbauen soll, kann noch einer kommen ;-)_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

„Potter!" Draco starrte Harry mit vor Wut glänzenden Augen an. „Willst du Ärger?" „Nein, aber du anscheinend. Aber wir klären das draußen! Los". Und schon rauschten Harry und Draco mit wehenden Umhängen aus der großen Halle. Da sie grade beim Abendessen saßen, starrten ihnen sämtliche Schüler und Lehrer hinterher. Aufgeregtes Flüstern war zu hören. Doch wirkliche Sorgen machte sich niemand, sie würden sich schließlich nicht umbringen. Oder? Die beiden Erzfeinde hatten sich in der letzten Zeit immer öfter gestritten und irgendwann würde sich das entladen, das war jedem klar. Und nun war es wohl soweit.

Derweil gingen die Objekte sämtlicher Gerüchte zügig auf eine Wand zu, und just in dem Augenblick in dem sie ankamen erschien dort eine Tür. Sie öffneten sie und erblickten den Raum der Wünsche.

Doch nicht ausgerüstet für ein Duell sondern... romantisch und gemütlich. Sie blickten direkt auf ein riesiges Himmelbett mit schwarzen Vorhängen, es brannten überall Kerzen in der Luft und an der Decke konnte man den Sternenhimmel sehn, an dem ein paar Sternschnuppen vorbeiflogen.

„Potter, was soll das?" krächzte ein ziemlich überraschter Malfoy junior. „Das wollte ich dich grad fragen, Draco", antwortete ein ebenso erstaunter Harry Potter, sich der Tatsache, seinen Lieblingsfeind mit Vornamen angesprochen zu haben, anscheinend nicht bewusst.

Beide schauten sich unbehaglich um und staunten nicht schlecht: dieser Raum war das perfekte Liebesnest. Wollte jemand anders heute hierher kommen?

Draco und Harry schauten sich an, und wussten die Antwort. In ihren Augen lag Verstehen und langsam schritten sie aufeinander zu. „Harry..." waren Dracos letzten Worte bevor ebendieser dessen Lippen mit einem Kuss verschloss.

Es war ein zärtlicher und auch etwas ängstlicher Kuss, doch schnell wurde er fordernder und als Harry mit seiner Zunge sanft über die Lippen seines Gegners fuhr erhielt er sofort Einlass und ihre Zungen verschmolzen in einem wilden Tanz aus purer Lust und Leidenschaft.

Draco konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht einhalten und Harry legte seine Hände auf Dracos Nacken um ihn noch ein Stück an sich zu ziehen. Dieser legte seine Hände um Gold Jungens Taille um dem nachzuhelfen.

Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit brachen sie den Kuss ab, beide atmeten schwer und blickten sich in die Augen.

Draco wollte in den grünen Augen Harrys versinken wie in einem Teich und auch Harry konnte sich von den sturmgrauen Augen Dracos nicht mehr losreißen. Sie sahen beide genau, dass sie nichts sagen brauchten, die Lust in den Augen des jeweils anderen lies keine Fragen offen.

Und so begann Draco das Hemd des Kleineren langsam zu öffnen und ihn dabei aufs Bett zu zuziehen. Harry konnte es nicht mehr erwarten und zog sich sein Hemd schnell über den Kopf und forderte Draco mit einem Nicken auf das selbe zu tun.

Der Hosen und Schuhe hatten sie sich auch schnell entledigt und so standen sie sich nur noch mit Boxershorts bekleidet gegenüber. Harrys grau und ausgetragen und Dracos eng und dunkelgrün. Doch bei beiden konnte man die Ungedult an einer deutlichen Erektion erkennen.

Wieder trafen sich ihr Lippen zu einem wilden Kuss und sie fielen auf das weiche Bett. Nun da sie keine Kleider mehr trennten konnten ihre Hände ohne Hindernis auf Entdeckungsreise gehen und bald konnten beide Jungen nicht mehr länger ohne Stöhnen und Keuchen auskommen.

Draco glitt langsam an Harry herunter und ließ dabei seine Zunge über dessen Brustkorb wandern um an den Brustwarzen einen kurzen Zwischenstop zu machen um in Kreisen um sie herumzulecken, während seine Hände schon weiter wanderten um sich und Harry der nervenden Shorts zu entledigen.

Seine Zunge glitt weiter zu Harrys Bauchnabel um diesen kurz zu necken um sofort noch tiefer zu sinken und eine feuchte Spur zu hinterlassen. Der Junge der lebt wandt sich unter seinen Händen und drückte sich ihm entgegen.

Draco gefiel was er sah: der goldene Gryffindor sich vor Lust windend unter ihm und genießerisch seinen Namen stöhnend. Das hätte er sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht ausmalen können.

Nur was er bemerkenswert fand, ihm gefiel es selber auch und er musste sich sehr zurückhalten um Harry nicht einfach zu nehmen, ganz Malfoy like. Doch er wollte das es Harry gefiel und so machte er sich die größte Mühe.

Er wurde mit einem lauten Stöhnen für seine Anstrengung quittiert, und er konnte es nicht fassen, sein Name, ausgesprochen von dem Goldenen Jungen, er hatte sich noch nie so gut angehört.

Er konnte nicht länger warten und führte einen Finger in das heiße Loch seines Exfeindes ein. „Draco, nimm mich.." stöhnte dieser zur Belohnung und auch Malfoy konnte ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken.

Er setzte auch seinen zweiten Finger ein und bewegte beide in Harry hin und her. Auch dieser tat jetzt etwas für seinen Geliebten und nahm seinen Steifen in seine Hand um daran langsam auf und ab zu gleiten. Zugleich führte Draco seinen dritten und vierten Finger ein und reizte mit diesen Harrys Prostata.

Harry krallte sich mit der freien Hand in Dracos Nacken fest um ihn fester an sich zu ziehen und dieser nahm das als Aufforderung an und setzte seine Erektion vorsichtig an Harrys Öffnung an. Mit einem harten Stoß drang er ein und verharrte nicht lange, da er keinen Schmerzenslaut von Harry gehört hatte.

Er begann sofort sein Glied im Rhythmus zu bewegen und schnell begann Harry sich ihm entgegen zu pressen und mehr zu verlagen. Sie wurden immer schneller und als Draco auch noch begann Harrys Glied zu reiben, gab es kein halten mehr und Harry entlud sich mit einem gutturalen Schrei in Dracos Hand.

Dieser spürte wie sich Harry zusammenkrampfte und das gab auch ihm den Rest.Er entlud sich mit einem letzten aufstöhnen in Harry und fiel erschöpft auf diesen.

Erst viel später trennten sich die beiden und schliefen nach einem letzen liebevollen Blick nebeneinander ein.


End file.
